Star Trekkin' across the Galaxies, Part 2!
by StudioGhibliGirl
Summary: (A continuation of the previous chapter, starring Kirk and Spock!) Being stuck in a (literal) closet with his Vulcan crewmate is driving Kirk up the wall, adding a little intoxication on Spock's part to the mix equals a recipe for disaster!


Star Trekkin across the galaxy: chapter two! K x S, Teen, a teeny bit AU for the sake of the story

*A/N: I have returned with my newest update! I'm just now realizing I write a lot of fics involving alcohol...I need to break that habit! But not for now! (Also, my BBT fic postponed a tad longer because I accidently deleted the whole thing on my saved stories...)

And now I give you..*epic drumroll* Chapter 2; 'Stuck in the Closet'! ...subtle, right?

"I've been drinking-I mean thinking!"

Kirk said, tossing the now empty ale flask in a corner of the closet.

Even Spock allowed himself a wry smile at that.

"Yes, Captain?" He inquired, still formal even if their situation was anything but.

"How much longer will we have to be here? Surely someone's noticed our absence!"

The Vulcan sighed.

"You seem to disappear regularly on the ship, either *ahem* engaged with with a susceptible female crew member or something of that nature, I doubt anyone would take notice for at least an hour or two."

Kirk, smiled, a little self-satisfied at that last detail.

"That is true! Hehehe..."

Spock fought back the urge to roll his eyes. They sat in silence once more.

"Sooo...what do we do here till someone finds us?"

"Regulation dictates in the event of confinement by a fellow crew member aboard the ship, one must simply wait it out if there is no immediate danger until help arrives."

"But that's so stupid...Protocol doesn't always give the best advice, you know."

"I don't agree. Usually it's when people DON'T listen to it, then things go horribly wrong!" Spock said indignantly.

Kirk said, adopting a condescending smile. "Jeez, You need to stop being so damn stuffy! The rules don't fix fix everything!"

Spock gave him a disgruntled look. "Just because I'm professional doesn't mean I'm stuffy...Taking your job with an ounce of seriousness doesnt make one a bad teammate! You could learn a little about that!"

They locked eyes and both glared for a minute.

Then Kirk sighed and threw up his hands, saying; "I, of course, haaad to get stuck in the closet with the ships' resident killjoy! But seriously, no use fighting while we're stuck in here! One that note actually, I'm boooored..."

There was a pause, and then Kirk's face lit up excitedly. "I have an idea that'll be fun!"

"Whatever it is, I want to have NO part in it whatsoever..."

C'mon, Spock, do something interesting for once!"

A silence stretched on between them, Spock had a pensive look on his face, as if actually considering the request. He spoke tentatively.

"...What's the idea? I must admit a couple hours of sitting in silence isn't ideal..."

Kirk fist-pumped the air, jumping to his feet.

"Glad you asked, you're not as lame as I thought!" he began to root around the shelves filled cleaning items. "Gotta be around here somewhere!"

Spock stood as well, looking skeptical.

"What are you doing, Captain?" Kirk continued rummaging through various bottles, saying; "Oh, one time I was in here *ahem* teaching navigation skills to this hot blond recruit, and I happened to stumble upon the janitors little drinking stash!"

Spock was about to voice his obvious distain for that entire sentence, but was interrupted by James's whoop of victory as he stepped back from the shelf, neon colored bottle in hand.

Grabbing Spock by the sleeve and pulling him to the floor, Kirk twisted the cap off the gaudily-packaged alien spirit, taking a quick swig and pushing the glass bottle into the Vulcan's hand.

Spock looked at it like it was a triggered grenade, a thousand Star Fleet regulations surging through his mind that specifically stated to NOT even THINK of doing something so unethical and rash.

But for all his uptight fanfare, Spock couldn't help but be human, and to error is a very human thing. For once, that human, impulsive element beat out his Vulcan intellect and logic. Plus, he'd only have a little bit...

Against all his better judgement and Vulcan half, Spock tipped the bottle back and took a sip.

He promptly choked, sputtering as the fiery liquor burned its way down his esophagus. "It's h-horrible!" he wheezed. Kirk just laughed.

"It may taste like Satan's unmentionables at first, it gets better the next few drinks!"

The captain non-chalantly drank from the bottle, handing it back to Spock.

Spock stared at it warily, contemplating having more only for the warm unfamiliar after-feel that seemed to be spreading throughout his extremities. It could even be described as pleasant.

"You're positive it tastes better the next time?"

Innocently, Kirk made an X shape over his chest. "Cross my heart! I swear!"

Taking this as proper affirmation, Spock lifted the bottle and gulped down a large amount of it in one go.

The increased dose was even worse, Spock spit the little he hadn't swallowed out, mouth burning.

The Captain laughed harder. "I LIED! You should have seen your face!"

Spock looked looked like he was about to have an aneurism, he was so mad, but took a few deep breaths.

He instead glared daggers at Cpt. Kirk, sulking.

James smirked. "Aww, don't pout, I'm sorry! I really am!"

Spock nodded, but still looked pissed.

James couldn't help but stifle a laugh. Spock had an expression that was really cute and hilarious as he sat there, the pinnacle of wounded pride.

Kirk almost choked. He hit the metaphorical rewind button on his thoughts. Where the hell had the 'cute' thing come from?...never mind...

Gulping, the captain took a deep breath, his awkward musings making eye contact damn near impossible.

Spock's less articulated than usual voice brought him from his reverie. "We seem to be out of whatever this," the Vulcan hiccuped, looking rather perplexed at the bottle, "-umm... is!"

James lifted his head, noticing Spock, he had totally zoned out for a sec.

His resolute, normally straight laced lieutenant currently slumped next to him, had managed down the ENTIRE BLOODY BOTTLE in the time Kirk took to think, and obviously from his bleary eyed gaze, and stutter, couldn't hold his liquor either to top it off.

Oh shiiit...Spock was going to be beyond livid when he sobered up...as for now...

Spock's eyes were wide, he mumble almost incoherently; "W-why does my mouth taste like I licked a tribble? It's all f-fuzzy..." He emphasized this by sticking his tongue out, as if looking for inexplicable tribble fur.

Kirk laughed so hard he doubled over, having to clutch his aching sides. Screw 'beyond livid', there was going a chance of homicide when Spock returned to his normal state!

Looking up from his laughing and seeing Spock with a derpy expression staring right at him, Kirk wondered briefly if he was about to cause a whole lot more trouble for himself than he had first bargained for...

(And there you have it, Chapter Two! I was actually thinking about dropping this fic but then I saw Zachary Quinto (Actor who plays new Spock) on TV and had to resume writing...PROOF THAT BISHIES ARE INSPIRING! XD)


End file.
